Desperate
by Falling Through Floors
Summary: Charles needs to piss, and Erik isn't keen on letting him. Omorashi, Watersports, Orgams.


Erik glanced sideways as Charles shifted in his chair. It was unusual for him to do; even a slight readjustment required a large amount of effort from the wheelchair-bound man.

"You okay, Charles?" Erik asked.

Charles glanced away from the screen as though surprised by the question. "Yeah, fine," he said. "Why?"

"No reason," Erik said.

Charles's eyes returned to the screen. Erik's eyes did not.

A few minutes later, at a particularly engrossing part of the movie, Erik's eyes spotted movement again as Charles's hand fell into his lap. Erik's eyes followed the movement, although he remained facing the television.

Charles gave his crotch a quick squeeze.

Erik's mouth immediately went dry and, suddenly, Charles was not the one shifting in his chair. Subtly, Erik crossed his legs.

Charles had to piss. There was only five minutes or so left in the movie, and he was holding on until it was over, Erik realised. He wondered how long Charles had needed to go; had he been waiting since the very beginning? Had the urge slowly built and built over the two hours until Charles needed to go so much he was grabbing himself?

Erik wondered how badly Charles did need to go. Obviously, being in the chair, Charles couldn't cross his legs or jiggle around to ease the pressure on his bladder. The only time Erik had seen Charles desperate before had been before the accident, when he still had full use of his legs. Erik remembered fondly how Charles had wriggled and squirmed in his seat all through the second half of the play, until the curtain had fallen and he'd been able to dash off to the loo. And if Charles had wondered why Erik was so much more amorous later that night... well, he didn't say anything.

Erik couldn't concentrate on the rest of the movie. For the next five minutes, all his attention was taken up by Charles's hand (which hadn't left his crotch) and the occasional squeezing motion it made. By the time the credits began rolling, Erik was as hard as granite.

"Well that was a good movie," Charles said casually, reaching for the remote and flicking off the screen.

"Yeah," Erik replied, despite having completely forgotten what it was they were even watching. "You want to head to bed now?"

As he asked, he slowly slid a hand up Charles's leg. Charles couldn't feel it, but the visual gave him a sufficient indication of what Erik meant when he said "bed".

"Sure," Charles said. "I'll head to the bathroom and then I'll be right in."

His hand reached for the controls on his wheelchair but, before he could maneuver away, Erik grabbed his arm and leaned forwards. They were so close Erik could feel Charles's breath on his face.

"Why don't we head straight there," Erik breathed, before pressing a seductive kiss to Charles's lips.

Charles responded briefly, surrendering under Erik's mouth before pulling away. "In a minute," he said. "I have to take a piss."

"I know," Erik said.

Before Charles could respond, Erik had swept him up out of his chair with a much practiced movement. Charles whimpered as the sudden movement jolted Charles's bladder. Erik noticed with arousal that Charles's hand didn't move from his crotch during the motion.

In a few short steps he carried Charles into their bedroom.

"Erik-" Charles began, but his protest turned into a quiet groan as Erik's steps jolted him.

Erik reached their bed and gently placed Charles down on it. The man glared up at him.

"Erik, this isn't funny, I really have to go."

"I can see that," Erik said, nodding towards the hand that was clutching Charles's crotch.

Erik climbed onto the bed with Charles. He kissed him again on the mouth and gently pushed him backwards. Charles collapsed back with a grunt that Erik suspected was mostly related to his need to urinate. "It makes me so hot, knowing that you need to go," he said.

"Erik-"

"Red, orange or green?" Erik asked, referring to the system that they used. If either of them was uncomfortable at any point, they could say "orange" to slow things down, or "red" to stop them completely.

Charles hesitated. "Green," he said eventually.

Erik smirked. "Excellent," he said. He placed his hand on Charles's chest and dragged it slowly down his body. "You gonna move your hand?"

"I don't think I can," Charles said, blushing. "I might not be able to hold it if I do."

Erik's cock twitched at that. "Would you like me to hold it for you?" he asked, as his hand came down to cover Charles's own, squeezing it gently.

Charles nodded, and slipped his hand away.

Erik felt the bulge beneath his hand as he cupped Charles through the fabric. He didn't miss the fact that despite Charles's need to piss, the younger man was hard.

"How badly do you need to go?" he asked.

"Badly enough that if you don't hold it harder than that, this won't last very long at all," Charles informed him.

Erik smiled, squeezing Charles's cock slightly before relaxing his hand again.

Charles moaned. "Squeeze it or I'm gonna leak."

Erik tightened his hand.

"God you're hot like this," he growled. "So needy and desperate beneath me."

He began slowly grinding his achingly hard cock against Charles's leg.

"I can't feel it, Erik," Charles said. "Do it higher."

"I'll have to let go," Erik warned.

"The urge is passing now," Charles said. "Temporarily. Come up here and kiss me."

Erik released Charles's cock reluctantly and crawled up his body so that their faces were level. Charles leaned up and pressed their mouths together, parting Erik's lips with his tongue.

Erik moaned and pressed down so that Charles's head was resting on the pillow. Charles, now with his hands free, snaked them up to Erik's hips and pulled them down so Eric's erection hit Charles's cock. They both moaned, for very different reasons.

Erik needed no further encouragement. As they kissed, he began moving his hips against Charles's, rubbing their crotches together. His movements became harder and harder, and eventually Charles gasped and pulled away from the kiss.

"Uhh, Erik, if you keep doing that I'm going to leak."

"You're not going to leak," Erik said with confidence, not ceasing his movements.

"I am," Charles said. "I need to go so bad."

This only made Erik groan lustfully and move his hips faster.

"Oh god, Erik, grab my dick. If you don't, I won't be able to hold it."

Erik didn't move his hands.

Charles threw his head back as Erik, through his thin pants, felt a spurt of wetness. "I'm leaking," Charles moaned. "It's coming out, Erik. I can't hold it."

"Yes you can," Erik said. His hips were pistons, now, rutting desperately against Charles as he struggled to hold on. He was amazed Charles could even piss, as hard as he was beneath him.

But the jolting of Erik's grinding was too much for Charles. Erik looked down to see their crotches darken Charles spurted again. "You're pissing your pants," he said, half taunting, half in wonder.

"Grab my dick, Erik," Charle said. "Grab it. I'm going to lose it otherwise."

Charles moaned as Erik's hand closed around his cock once more. "This better?" Erik asked, not ceasing his motions as he continued rubbing himself off against Charles's leg.

Charles nodded, unable to speak.

"If I take my hand away, will you piss yourself?" Erik asked, relaxing his grip slightly.

More urine spurted out. "Yes," Charles moaned. "Tighter, Erik."

"Maybe I'll just let go," Erik said. "Watch as you can't hold any more, as you piss yourself. As you let go all over the bed."

"Mmf" Charles moaned. "Erik-"

Erik let go.

Charles's back arched. For a moment, Erik thought he was going to be able to hold it. But then he moaned in pleasure as the floodgates opened and piss streamed out of his cock, darkening his pants and running in rivulets down his body. Erik's rutting sped up; the harsh friction of the damp material against his cock was delectable.

Charles moaned as his bladder emptied and, gradually, his stream slowed. "Fuck," he moaned, as Erik continued rutting against him.

"You're so hard," Erik said. He snuck his hand down Charles's waistband, shuddering in pleasure as his hand found purchase on the bare skin of Charles's wet cock. "How the hell did you manage to piss like that?"

"I really had to go," Charles said with a grin. His hands found Erik's ass again and he pulled Erik against him. Erik slid his hands out of Charles's pants and did the same, bringing his hips up off the bed as Charles pulled Erick down into his crotch.

Charles grunted in pleasure at the increased friction. Erik repeated the motion and buried his face in Charles's neck, nibbling at what he knew was a sensitive spot.

They were both so close already. Erik had been hard for so long; he'd felt his orgasm approaching since before Charles had even started pissing. "Are you close?" he asked, desperately wanting to get Charles nearer to orgasm before coming in his pants.

"Yeah," Charles breathed. "I'm- ngh- gonna come."

Both their panting increased as their hips moved even faster. Erik was the first to go, coming into his pants as he became unable to hold back any longer. Seeing Erik release, feeling him tense up above him, was all Charles needed, shooting into his piss-soaked pants.

Erik rutted against Charles through their orgasms until he was too sensitive to continue. Then he rolled off his lover, his body going limp as he relaxed into the spot next to Charles.

Charles nudged him. "Don't go to sleep," he told Erik. "You're cleaning all this up."

Erik groaned.


End file.
